


In un'altra vita

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multiverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Flaminia alle prese con la teoria del multiverso.





	In un'altra vita

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non è successo niente. O forse sì.   
\- Sempre NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore/svista/strafalcione.   
\- "siamo tutti soli sul cuor della terra" è una semi-cit. di Ungaretti. /o/

A volte Flaminia si chiede – Flaminia guarda il cielo che si tinge di scuro e del suono dei clacson che si mischiano nel traffico del rientro sopra Garbatella e si chiede – cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei, della sua vita, se avesse compiuto scelte diverse: se a Bruges avesse scelto una casa diversa, se avesse preferito il minuscolo studiò che affacciava su un minuto cortile interno chi sarebbe ora? Sarebbe diventata la stessa persona? Se avesse scelto altri coinquilini, se sua madre, quel pomeriggio di maggio, l’avesse abbracciata invece di limitarsi a guardarla con la luce che attraversava la finestra alle sue spalle e creava ombre sul suo volto e sul pavimento di marmo che si frapponeva tra loro. Se avesse preso un’altra svolta all’incrocio la mattina dopo, sarebbe diventata la stessa persona che è ora e che attende che Valerio finisca di cuocere un sugo improvvisato con i magri resti de loro frigo – e il suo cuore non sa se fermarsi, perdere un battito, rimanere incastrato sul fatto che sia il _loro _frigo o sulla ruga di concentrazione che si era scavata sulla fronte di Valerio quando aveva annunciata: _non te preoccupa, mo una cena la cacciamo fori – _mentre fuori si fa notte.

In un’altra vita non Valerio, non Emilia, ma Matteo rimane il punto fermo della sua vita perché è stato lontano, perché ha sentito i tarli della solitudine rosicchiargli le ossa e perché l’ha sempre capita _così bene_. Perché gli bastava un sorriso per rimetterla in sesto.

Ci sono settimane, mesi di silenzio tra un messaggio e l’altro, ma è a Matteo che scrive quando tutto, intorno a lei, sembra cambiare troppo rapidamente e volerla trascinare via con una delle folate di vento che spazzano le vie grigie di Bruges. Sono sue le parole che l’accompagnano, nero su schermo a luci blu ad ogni cambiamento, ad ogni sconvolgimento della sua vita.

_Ad ogni eucatastrofe_, direbbe Emilia che ha deciso che è una parola che _non possiamo lasciare nel dimenticatoio delle mani dei “veri fan” di Tolkien_. Con virgolette e tutto. Il tono serio con cui aveva sancito la sua missione di recupero linguistico aveva strappato a Flaminia una risata che aveva solo una punta d’amaro nella voce. Flaminia aveva pensato al sapore della grappa che ti rimane a macchiarti le labbra dopo che l’hai bevuta per non sentirti minuscola sotto lo sguardo degli anni di Valerio o dell’esperienza di Emilia. Aveva pensato che le mancavano anche quei momenti.

Matteo è un’ancora che sente radicata nelle ossa e da cui Flaminia non riesce a liberarsi. A volte si chiede, in sprazzi di cielo terso sulla sua finestra, se l’immagine che ha di Matteo, del tono della sua voce, dell’accoglienza delle sue parole, della sua comprensione esistano davvero o se siano solo frutto della sua mente. Si chiede se dovrebbe battezzare quell’immagine che forse non esiste, quell’ombra che si porta dentro. Fa prove di nomi – Federico, Marco, Tommaso -, li lascia scivolare sulla lingua come fossero un cubetto di ghiaccio, una lacrima di gelato, li accarezza con le labbra, ne saggia la pesantezza contro i denti.

In un’altra vita, non cambia nulla: quando torna in Italia, Flaminia comincia ad uscire con Valerio ed è a casa come non lo è stata mai, ma continua a condividere la solitudine con Matteo.

A volte il peso di quelle parole che nasconde tra i messaggi e i file del suo telefono la schiaccia, altre volte si dice che è normale, che _siamo tutti soli sul cuor della terra_ e che Valerio non può essere tutto. Non sarebbe giusto, non sarebbe sano.

Prova a ripeterselo anche quando, un pomeriggio, di primavera si riveste in un appartamento che è così pieno di scatoloni semi aperti e abbandonati da sembrare vuoto. L’unico mobile nella stanza è un vecchio divano che Matteo ha recuperato da sua madre.

C_he mia madre mi ha costretto a prendere perché voleva che avessi un posto in cui sedermi quando rientravo la sera, _le ha spiegato l’uomo.

Matteo è tornato a Roma da poche settimane e ancora non sa se sia stata la scelta giusta lasciare il Canada, la proposta di un contratto sancito nero su bianco per la nostalgia di una casa che forse era solo la distanza a rendere più accogliente. A volte pensa che il sorriso sul volto di sua madre, quando gli ha annunciato che tornava indietro – _a casa,_ aveva detto la donna – sia un pagamento sufficiente; a volte si chiede quanti mesi, quanti curriculum rifiutati, quanti lavori sottopagati lo separano dal momento in cui proverà solo rancore per quel cordone ombelicale che lo lega.

_Ti va un caffè?, _le aveva scritto Matteo e Flaminia aveva risposto: _perché no?_

Matteo è seduto sul divano che sua madre gli ha regalato, con le spalle curve. Si passa le mani sul volto e Flaminia non sa dire se sia fatica o vergogna, se sia stanchezza o la tensione per tutte le cose, per tutti i documenti che deve ancora riempire, per gli scatoloni che deve svuotare e la vita che deve rimontare come una libreria Ikea.

Flaminia si infila la maglietta e si dice che c’era un _perché no._

Non dice: _non doveva succedere _perché lo sanno entrambi che non doveva, perché non sa neanche perché sia successo. Sente la testa vuota come quell’appartamento, come la prima volta che ha messo piede nella stanza che l’ha ospitata per mesi a Bruges, come immagina fosse il Canada: pieno solo di silenzio e neve. Non lo dice perché guarda la schiena curva di Matteo e una parte di lei si chiede se non fosse inevitabile, se tutta la loro storia non fosse stata scritta, creata, immaginata per portare a questo e forse è questo a farla sentire così prosciugata ora, forse, semplicemente, non ha più ragione di esistere e sta smettendo di farlo, sta sparendo, sta…

\- Sai, forse c’hanno ragione quei politici che dicono che noi giovani non sappiamo fa’ altro che fa’ danni, che non ci si può fida’ di noi, che rompiamo tutto quello che tocchiamo. -

Matteo si è acceso una sigaretta e le sue parole si mischiano al fumo che aspira ed espira con gesti nervosi. L’odore acre della nicotina e del carbone le riempie i polmoni e, improvvisamente, Flaminia sente di nuovo di avere un corpo, di avere una presenza.

L’uomo la guarda, con la coda dell’occhio.

\- Te ne stavi andando – le dice. – Mo rimontiamo anche ‘sto casino, sta’ tranquilla – e Flaminia non sa se lo sta dicendo a sé stesso o a lei, ma si sente di nuovo ancorata, di nuovo un po’ meno sola sul cuor della terra. Ma anche: il modo in cui lo dice le ricorda così tanto Valerio che le viene voglia di piangere.

\- Posso sedermi? – chiede, indicando con un gesto vago il divano da cui è scappata solo pochi istanti prima per rivestirsi, riprendere le distanze, riprendere la sua vita con Valerio,

Matteo allarga un braccio in un gesto che è tutto un: _e c’è da chiedere? _

\- È pronto – annuncia Valerio, davanti a una padella piena di qualcosa.

Flaminia si affaccia e ride da sopra la sua spalla. Non è la cena migliore che abbiano mai fatto, ma Flaminia non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sappia comunque di felicità e che forse non è così importante dove l’avrebbero portata altre svolte, altri abbracci di sua madre, di Matteo, di Elena, perché ora, qui, oggi, sotto il cielo scuro di Garbatella è felice.


End file.
